


'Cause I Wish You Were Here

by Sphye



Category: Eldemore
Genre: F/F, Haikus, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphye/pseuds/Sphye
Summary: A series of haikus inspired by Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight", following a lonely pair of immortals and wistfulness.





	

_Mora_

The night is soundless  
As I sit here by myself,  
Waiting for nothing.

Are you asleep now?  
Celestial bodies shine  
As the sun's ghost fades.

There is a space here,  
Within my peripheral,  
And you are not there.

I breathe in deeply,  
Thinking of your warm skin,  
My mind wandering.  
  
  
 _Seraphina_

I lie here, quiet,  
As the noise of the world sleeps.  
My mind does not sleep.

To hear your soft voice,  
And to feel your cool embrace,  
Would be most welcome.

The trill of a crow,  
Lingering in this still dusk,  
Brings a hollow laugh.

They're not you, I know,  
But maybe you can see me  
Through their shining eyes.  
  
  
 _Mora_

Pink becomes lilac,  
And lilac changes to black,  
In smooth gradience.

The cold air feels slow.  
I could leave, could fly elsewhere.  
Why should I not, then?

I think of going,  
To barely break the silence  
Of this night with you.  
  
  
 _Seraphina_

I could nearly sleep.  
Nearly, if not for the thought  
Of everything else.

I am not a half,  
But even that which is whole  
Has space for sharing.

Runes and crickets sing  
A chorus within the dark.  
I hope you can hear.  
  
  
 _Mora_

I shed flesh, trading  
My human form for feathers,  
Restraint for freedom.

Five hundred crows fly,  
Fading into the dark sky,  
Thousand eyes aglow.

Perhaps it's in vain,  
Perhaps you are breathing slow  
And dreaming of light.

But then, perhaps not.  
Perhaps you stare to the night,  
As restless as I.  
  
  
 _Seraphina_

Many wings flutter,  
Making ripples in the sky  
Like rain on a lake.

I stand, walking out  
And into the sea-like dark  
To see you arrive.

Your face mirrors mine,  
And mine mirrors yours in turn,  
Eyes creased as we smile.

Years feel like they fall  
From our tired, immortal selves.  
We have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought, and whether anything could be improved!
> 
> The lines that each set opf haikus were based on:
> 
> "The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."  
> "I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here."  
> "I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly."  
> "The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."  
> "When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again..."  
> "Oh, I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you."


End file.
